Wounded
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: The boys come knocking at your door in the middle of the night only to tell you you're not safe and you should follow them to safety. While on root Crowley shows up to help then an intentional event occurs that causes the boys and Crowley to take action in order to save you.


**A/N: I do not own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. OC has no name and no specific gender. There is a car crash and broken bones.**

You were following the Impala down an abandoned dirt road. The radio was at a whisper as the headlights of your truck outlined the rain as it fell from the sky. The boys had barged into your hotel room in the middle of the night.

"Y/N! Get dressed we need to get out of here!" Dean packed your clothes quickly into your bag as you slid on some pants.

"What's going on?" Dean rushed out the door. You followed him pulling your shirt over your head. "Dean!"

"Follow us, there's no time to talk!" Dean hurried to put your bag in the cab of your truck. You pulled your jacket over your shoulders. Dean took his seat in the passenger side of the Impala, Sam sat at the wheel. Reluctantly you grabbed your keys out of your pocket and got into your truck. By now you trusted the brothers enough to know when they meant business. You had been following them for about two hours and you wanted answers. You pulled out your phone and pressed 4 for Dean's speed dial. It didn't take long for Dean to answer.

"Hey." Dean greeted.

"What the Hell is going on?" Your voice sharp with irritation.

"Abbadon is after you."

"What? Why?"

"We think it has something to do with helping us." Dean was slow to speak.

"Are you serious?" You nearly hit the breaks, "So, what I'm just going to do? Keep running with you guys?"

"No. We have a place where you'll be safe."

"Hell no! You are not locking me up like some sort of princess!" You yelled at Dean. He should know better than to think that you would willingly go along with this plan.

"My thoughts exactly." His voice broke the tension and caused you to jump at his sudden appearance.

"Crowley?"

"Crowley!" Dean yelled from the other side of the phone, "What the Hell is that bastard doing there?"

"Protecting the princess." Crowley pulled your phone to speak into it.

"Like Hell you are!" You snapped at him, "I'm no princess."

"No, you're not." Crowley smiled.

"Y/N, what the Hell's going on..." Dean faded as Crowley took the phone from your hand and ended the call.

"That's better." He slipped the phone back into your jacket pocket.

"Why are you here?" You kept your eyes on the road.

"I'm here for you, dear."

"Fat chance." You huffed," I haven't seen you in months."

"Well, truthfully that was not my fault." Crowley turned his attention to the road as well. Watching the back of the Impala bounce over the rough road.

"Oh yeah, then who's fault was it?"

"Their's." Crowley gestured to the Impala. The tail lights flickered red for a moment as we entered onto a paved road.

"The Winchesters?" You were confused. Never have the Winchesters kept Crowley from his work for so long.

"Yes, but that's a story for another time." Crowley pulled his jacket close to him. You glanced over at him hoping he wasn't just going to shut up. The Impala gained speed and you followed suit, to kept up.

"Come on, we're going to have plenty of time. Spill." You glanced once more at him. Crowley sighed then looked over at you a sad look on his face that in an instant turned to fear. A light brightened his face, you turned your head to see it's origins when another truck rammed into the driver side door of your vehicle. Glass shattered, the force of the truck pushed yours across the road. You felt the your truck tip slightly then fully flip, disorientation took over and you had no idea which direction the earth was. Crowley floated for a moment in the seat next to you as the truck took to the air. It finally settled back on it's wheels, but was continuing to be pushed by the other truck until yours was pinned up against a tree. Everything was dark, sound and touch escaped you. A noise came out of the blackness, a voice of some kind. It was Sam, he had ran up to the truck that you were now trapped in.

"Y/N? Can you hear me? Say something?" Sam was on the hood of the truck leaning into the cab. He was trying to release you from your seat belt.

"S...Sam?" You managed to open your eyes. Pain suddenly filled your body and you screamed out.

"It's okay, Y/N. We're here now." Sam cut the belt from your chest.

"C...Cr...Crowley? Is..." Blood fell from your lips and ran down your chin. The wet of the rain falling into your truck.

"He's alright, just bruised up." Sam pulled on your shoulder trying to release you from the car's grasp. You screamed out in pain.

"Stop!" You spat blood, Sam let go and you went limp. "I'm stuck." The steering wheel had crushed your legs, pinning you to your seat.

"Is she alright?" Dean spoke behind Sam.

"The steering wheel has her pinned." Sam slide off the hood.

"What?" Dean took Sam's place to have a look. "Damn!"

"I can get her." Crowley had blood rolling down his face, he was drenched by the rain. Dean slide off the hood to meet Crowley on the ground.

"Be careful." Dean slapped Crowley's shoulder. Crowley appeared next to you. Your eye lids became heavy as exhaustion and pain fell of your every inch of your being.

"Ready?" Crowley place on hand behind your back and the other on your thigh, but before you could reply you were laying on the grass outside the car. Crowley held you in his arms the pressure from the steering wheel was released and as blood rushed to your legs you screamed out in pain until you blacked out.

A voice could be heard in the distance, mumbled through the darkness of your subconscious.

"Y/N, Y/N!" It screamed. The voice sounded helpless, "Why didn't you help me? You could have helped me." A face appeared out of the darkness, a face you couldn't forget.

"I'm sorry." You yelled back, "I didn't know." The face faded back into the darkness and the voice with it. "No. Wait!" You reached out for it, but there was nothing, then only pain. "Wait!" Your body lunged up from the bed. You clutched at your chest a pain radiated from your ribs.

"Y/N? What's wrong?" Sam jumped from his chair to comfort you. He gently laid you back down into your pillow.

"It's nothing...nothing, just a nightmare." You whispered, gritting your teeth as your muscles strained to hold your body together. Footsteps could be heard running down the hall and Dean appeared at the door.

"What happened? What's going on?" A worried tone in his voice.

"It's nothing. Y/N's awake." Sam replied. He swept a strand of hair from your cheek, Dean moved next to you and sat on the bed. The boys had bandaged you while you were unconscious. Scraps and cuts littered your left side from the glass that had shattered. You could feel small twinges of pain coming from your forehead. Your left arm was supported in a sling and your pants had been removed so the boys could splint your right leg. Dean noticed that you were looking your injures over.

"The truck had smashed your right leg under the steering column. You were lucky that Crowley was able to get you out." Dean smirked. Your eyes widened and you remembered that Crowley was in the truck when it rolled.

"Where's Crowley? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" You tried to sit up again, but Sam held you down.

"He's..." Sam started to say.

"I'm alright, sweetheart." Crowley stood in the door way, his shadow casted over your bed. You sighed in relief, Crowley had a small bandage over his right eye and a bruise at his temple. Dean nudged Sam then left the room, passing by Crowley in the doorway.

"We'll leave you two alone." Sam squeezed your hand and followed his brother. Crowley snickered at the boys attempt at being inconspicuous. You had noticed it as well, smiling at his remark.

"How's the arm?" Crowley took Dean's spot and sat beside you.

"Not too bad. It's my side that's causing me the most problems." You coughed. Crowley attempted a fake smile, then reached out for your hand.

"I'm glad you're alright. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't." He didn't look at you, but you could tell his demeanor was sad. You squeezed his hand tight and he looked up at you.

"I'm not going anywhere." This time his smile was genuine and you returned his smile with your own. He gave you a slight nod, leaning into your face he kissed your forehead.

"Get some rest. I'll be in the other room." Crowley stood from the bed and made a step towards the door, but could go no further. Your grip on his hand tightened and he turned back to see what was wrong.

"Please, don't leave. Stay, please." You held back tears, you were worried that if he left you might not see him again.

"Alright." He smiled and returned back to your side. "Scoot over." He smirked. You did your best to adjust yourself, Crowley helped you slightly so he could slide in beside you. He wrapped his arm around your back, pulling your head onto his chest. He was warm and his breathing deep. His head rested onto of your own, his hand stroked your bad arm ever so gently. His heart beat was at a steady rhythm. You were at peace in his arms, his hold on you seemed to make all the pain go away and you could not hold back the tears when you realized this is where you wanted to be. You tightened your grip around his arm, buried your face deep into his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
